Harold the Helicopter
Harold the Helicopter is a song from the fifth season dedicated to Harold. It is based on his theme. Lyrics Who do you call when the chips are down When your back is against the wall When there's no way out And time is running out And you're heading for a fall? High in the sky Suddenly comes the hero You can rely on him Harold the Helicopter, pride of the skies First to the rescue should help be required Harold the Helicopter, brave is he Courage is his name So look to the skies, should danger arise Look to the skies, for Harold will be there He is a natural hero He is guardian of the skies And down through the years there are many tales Of his courage in the skies Out from the clouds Suddenly comes the hero We recognize that sound Harold the Helicopter, pride of the skies First to the rescue should help be required Harold the Helicopter, brave is he Courage is his name So look to the skies, should danger arise Reach for the sky, for Harold will be there Harold the Helicopter, pride of the skies First to the rescue should help be required Harold the Helicopter, brave is he Courage is his name So look to the skies See how he flies You can rely For Harold will be there Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Oliver * Duke * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Caroline * Harold * Tiger Moth * Sir Topham Hatt * Jem Cole Episodes * Toby and the Flood * Percy's Promise * All at Sea * Trucks! * Percy and Harold * Oliver's Find * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Make Someone Happy * Thomas and the Rumours * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train Deleted and Extended Scenes * All at Sea - A deleted scene of Harold flying through the sky. * Toby and the Flood: # The scene of Harold landing at the party has been extended. # The scene of Toby floating on the bridge is extended. # A deleted zoom-in on the "Beware the Waterfall" sign. # An extended shot of Harold flying through the grey clouds. * Oliver's Find - A deleted scene of Harold flying over Oliver and a house. * Make Someone Happy: # The scene of Harold flying over Donald has been extended. # An extended shot of Harold taking off carrying Mrs. Kyndley. * Trucks!: # The scene of Harold flying over a village has been extended. # A deleted close-up of Harold at the end of the episode. # The very last scene of the episode with Rusty and Harold has been extended. * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday: # A deleted scene of Harold flying over a field to Tiger Moth's rescue. # Two deleted scenes of Harold landing next to Tiger Moth. Trivia * A version without lyrics can be seen on the Happy Holidays VHS. Gallery File:HaroldtheHelicopterUKtitlecard.jpg|UK title card File:HaroldtheHelicopterUStitlecard.png|US title card HaroldtheHelicopter1.jpg HaroldtheHelicopter2.jpg HaroldtheHelicopter3.jpg HaroldtheHelicopter4.jpg HaroldtheHelicopter5.jpg HaroldtheHelicopter6.jpg File:TobyandtheFlood2.jpg File:TobyandtheFlood6.jpg File:TobyandtheFlood8.jpg File:TobyandtheFlood19.png File:PercyandHarold21.png File:Oliver'sFind64.png File:Oliver'sFind74.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday18.jpg File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday19.jpg File:AllatSea6.png File:AllatSea33.png File:Percy'sPromise27.png File:Percy'sPromise11.png File:Percy'sPromise52.png|Percy File:PercyandHarold28.png File:Trucks!2.jpg File:Trucks!3.jpg File:MakeSomeoneHappy13.jpg File:MakeSomeoneHappy24.jpg File:MakeSomeoneHappy14.jpg File:Trucks6.jpg File:ThomasandtheRumours19.JPG File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday17.jpg File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday7.jpg File:TobyandtheFlood.PNG|Toby File:TobyandtheFlood1.jpg File:TobyandtheFlood12.jpg File:Trucks!20.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain50.png File:Percy'sPromise2.png File:AllatSea37.png File:AllatSea32.png Category:Songs